Bring Down The Enemy
by MontanaKat75
Summary: Sydney finds out Michael Vaughn has been kidnapped and she would do anything to get him back alive
1. Chapter 1: Missing

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own Alias. Alias is the creation of J.J. Abrams, Bad Robot Productions, and is owned by ABC, and Touchstone Television, and among other people. I don't own any of them. I only came up with the storyline, and my characters.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Missing**

Agent Michael Vaughn was on his way home from a long mission. He had a couple more miles to go, after which he could go home, feed his dog, then go to bed and get some sleep. He had been yawning ever since he had gotten into his car.

'Come on, Mike, stay awake,' he said to himself. Suddenly the car made a strange sound, then stopped. Gray smoke floated out from under the hood.

'This can't be good.' Vaughn mumbled to himself. He stepped out of his car and shut the door. He walked up to the front of the car and lifted the hood.

A black van drove up. Two men stepped out of the van, both wearing black masks, black shirts and pants. They walked up behind Vaughn. One man took his gun out and pointed it behind his head.

"Mr. Vaughn, get in the van. If you don't follow my orders, I will kill you," the man said.  
Vaughn followed the man's orders. The men shoved him in the van and drove off.

The meeting Sydney came in to her apartment after a long and exhausting day. She'd had four briefing meetings with Kendall. She wondered if Vaughn had made it home safely. She put her stuff down and lay down on the couch. The minute she closed her eyes, the phone rang. The weary agent picked herself up and, with a heavy sigh, walked up to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Joey's Pizza?"

Sydney paused. It's Weiss on the phone. Why would Weiss be calling me? she thought to herself.

"Wrong number," she said. Then she hung up and rushed to the warehouse. Seeing Weiss leaning against the desk, she started asking questions.

"What's going on? Where is Vaughn?"

He gave her a worried look, not sure of how to tell her the news. There was a long pause before he told her, "Vaughn has been kidnapped."

"What? By whom?"

"We don't know yet."

"How did you find out?"

"Devlin received an e-mail and notified me."

"Do you know who sent it?"

"No. Devlin is going to get an agent to search the e-mail address."

"You know, that e-mail address could have been deleted by now."

Weiss sighed. "I know. That's what I told Devlin."

"Do you know if Vaughn is alright?"

"They said he's alright, for now."

"I'm going to help."

"Sydney, you can't help"

"What!" she yelled. "I have the right to help!"

"Sydney, calm down. "I know you want to."

"Why? Did Devlin tell you I can't help!" she glared at him.

"Yes."

"I don't care what Devlin says. I'm going to help the team!"

"Syd..." Weiss sighed, then continued. "I think it would be best not to look for him. I would like to help also. But I can't, I've got a job to do. I think the best thing for you to do for now is to keep busy. I'm sure Sloane has missions planned for you."

She sighed. "Yes. He does have missions planned, but I'd rather help."

"Sydney, just take my word for it. Keep yourself busy. Call me when you have your next mission. Okay?"

"Okay"

"And I will call you when I hear anything from the CIA." With that, Weiss walked off. Sydney stood there, watching him leave. She yanked her cell phone out of her coat pocket and dialed her father's number.

**Jack's Home  
11:47 am**

Jack was in the kitchen making lunch. All of a sudden he heard his phone ring. He hurried to wash his hands and dry them before walking up to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Dad?"

"Sydney." He noted the urgency behind his daughter's voice. "What's wrong?"

"Could we meet somewhere?"

"How about the park?" Jack asked.

"That would be fine."

"I'll see you there."

"Okay. Bye." Sydney said.

En route to Bristow Meeting

Sydney arrived at the entrance to the park not long after hanging up with her father. As she prepared to park her vehicle, her cell phone rang. The number was Weiss' desk at the CIA.

"What have you got?" Sydney asked.

"And hello to you, too," Weiss retorted. "Analysis has traced the e-mail to a laptop."

Sydney groaned. "So, we still don't know who has Vaughn?"

Weiss paused a moment before responding. "Actually, we do. The laptop uses an inscription code exclusive to one company in this country."

"So?" Sydney asked expectantly.

"The only company in the U.S. to use this particular code is Credit Dauphine"  
Sydney's sigh was almost a hiss. "Sloane."

A Father and Daughter Meeting

Jack stood there watching his daughter, noticing her sadness showing more and more every day. He could tell by her eyes, by that look. In her life, she had been lied to so many times. She had met her mother, who had faked her death. She had been in love with a man, with whom she had planned spend the rest of her life with; he had been murdered on Sloane's orders. Her best friend had been kidnapped by Sark and tortured by the Asian dentist. Now Sloane had Vaughn in custody. Sydney knew that she loved him and that he loved her. They had actually dated twice. Of course they couldn't tell anyone about it so they had to keep it to themselves, so people wouldn't know that two agents had dated. Jack wished he could hold her, tell her things. He just didn't want to upset her further.

Sydney met her father's gaze. "Why would Sloane do such a thing?" All of her emotions started coming out.

Jack stood there, wanting to give her the answers she needed to know, the answers she would understand. She was no longer a little girl asking him about which drawing of hers he preferred, she was a woman asking questions to which he didn't have all the answers. He couldn't think of anything that would satisfy her. He could see his daughter's tears getting heavier. Her eyes were red from crying so much. Finally, he answered, "I don't know why he wouldn't do it. Sloane is a bastard."

"I'm going to get even with Sloane." Sydney said.

Jack, who had turned to watch the carousel for a moment, faced Sydney once more as the wind started to blow his grayish hair different ways. He knew he would do his very best to protect her from Sloane. "I know you want to get even with him." He could see Sydney was trying to stop crying. She just couldn't.

"Dad, I need your help. I want you to help me destroy SD-6, once and for all. We'll set a date, then we'll do it. I'm going to tell Dixon about who he's really working for. I don't know how much more of this I can take. SD-6 has Vaughn and as far as I know he is still alive. I'm going to get him out." She was crying even harder. As the wind was drying old tears, new ones were now running down her face.

Jack moved close to Sydney as she looked up at him. He then proceeded to hug her for the first time in years, hoping that she would understand that he truly loved his daughter. "I know you will. I will help you. But, If you tell Dixon, his life will be in danger, yours too. I think it would be best not to tell him."

Sydney looked up at him again as they both pulled away. "Dad, I have to do this. I have to tell Dixon! He has the right to know, he's my partner!"

Jack looked at the ground for a moment and sighed. He then looked up at her. "When you tell Dixon, make sure SD-6 isn't tracking you. Don't do it at your home, nor at his home. Be sure you are not anywhere even close to the Credit Dauphine building."

Sydney stopped crying as she realized she had her father's support on this, albeit somewhat reluctant due to his concerns for her safety.

"At the CIA? Would that be all right?"

Jack grew silent. The look on his face revealed that he had a plan.

"What?" Sydney asked.

"That will work. I'll go and see Kendall. He should be there. You will have all the protection you need.

"Thank you." A smile crossed her lips. "When SD-6 is gone. I'm going to celebrate."

"May I join you?" he asked.

She looked at him, somewhat surprised by his request. Her smile broadened. "Yes."

**Next Day**  
**SD-6**

Sydney saw Dixon as she arrived at work. She wanted to tell him the truth, right away, but she knew she couldn't. She walked up to her desk and sighed as she sat down. Could there be any way to bring SD-6 down? 'Will Dixon still be my friend?' she thought. Will Tippin, her reporter friend, had just learned the truth about what she did and they were still friends, even closer than before. He understood what she went through day after day.

Hours went by and she still hadn't heard a word from Vaughn's kidnappers. Her mind kept spinning around in circles. She couldn't think about the next mission that Sloane had in mind. Then all of a sudden, she wondered what had happened to Sark. Like she really cared. But, he had never missed any days of work. 'He hasn't been at SD-6 since Vaughn was kidnapped.'

'Oh...God.' she thought. Her pen slid out of her hand and bounced twice on her desk. She removed her reading glasses. 'Could he...be the kidnapper?' she wondered.

Marshall noticed there was something bothering her. "Are...you alright, Ms. Bristow?"

Pasting on a fake smile, Sydney looked up at the op-tech specialist. "I'm fine."

"Looks like there...is something bothering you." He could always tell. And he was always right.  
"Nothing is bothering me. Dumb question, do you know where Sark is?" Sydney was really good at changing subjects.

"No...I don't. I don't...care where he is. Right now, I can breathe, and my blood pressure is down."

She chuckled slightly.

"Were you just chuckling, Ms. Bristow? I've never heard you laugh."

Sydney then gave Marshall a genuine smile.

**Somewhere in London**

Vaughn awoke in pain. When he sat up, his ribs felt as if they were on fire. He groaned in pain as he noticed a lot of blood on his purple shirt and on the pillowcase. He moved his left hand; his right hand came along and he realized that he was handcuffed.

He had to think of a plan. He couldn't stay in this tiny room, with a tiny window. A computer desk and computer stood across the room from his bed.

Vaughn noticed something silvery and shining by the computer's mouse; he stood up and, finding that he was not chained to the bed, walked over to the computer. He then walked up to the door and looked out the window above the doorknob. He turned around and walked back to the computer desk and looked down at that shining object. It was sharp; he knew it would free him, maybe even work on the lock on the door.

He picked up the sharp object, then heard someone walking down the hallway. He walked back to the door. He knew how dangerous this was. He looked out the little window and saw Sark.

**The hallway**

A tall, dark haired man was talking to Sark. The men nodded, then shook hands. The tall man left and Sark turned his attention to a woman in her 20s. She wore her long, light brown hair in a French braided down her back and her bangs were feathered above her blue eyes. She walked up to Sark and they kissed.

"Miss you." She said.

"And I, you. Sloane has a job for you."

"Really? Do you know what it is?"

"No. He would like to see you. Now."

"All right."

He leaned over and his lips grabbed her lips. They both kissed again. Then she looked at him and smiled. "I'd better go, then."

"I guess you should, while I take care of business."

She turned around and left the hallway as Sark watched her. Vaughn rushed back to sit down on the cot. Before he could try to free himself, the door flew open and hit the wall. He hurried and hid his object in a pants pocket and looked up, acting like nothing had happened.

A blond haired man with blue eyes stared at him coldly from the doorway.  
"Mr. Vaughn," he said.

Vaughn looked up at him, "Sark..." He groaned in pain.

Sark, still looking at the CIA agent, walked closer and sat down in a nearby chair. "The CIA took something from us, and we want it back."

"Screw you! You won't get anything back!" Vaughn screamed.

"Did you learn that from, Sydney?"

Vaughn just glared at him.

Sark took his cell phone out and started to dial Sydney's cell phone number.

"Here. Talk to her. Tell her that the kidnappers want the disk and the map that the CIA took. If they don't comply, we will kill you."

Vaughn rolled his eyes at his captor's cliché comment. He started as he heard Sydney's voice.

"Hello? Hello? Anybody there?"

"Sydney..." he groaned in pain.

"Vaughn, where are you?"

Sark could hear Sydney. He looked at Vaughn, "You don't know."

"I...ah don't know," Vaughn responded, rolling his eyes again.

"Is Sark with you? Tell that bastard to get on the phone"  
"He's not with me," Vaughn lied. "You have to listen to me."

She became silent.

"The kidnappers wants the disk, and that map that we took."

"Vaughn...no."

"Sydney. They will kill me." Vaughn glared at Sark.

Sark grabbed the cell phone away from him. "Miss Bristow. You listen to me..." He stood up and walked to the door, "If you make any mistakes, such as telling the CIA, I will kill the love of your life."

Tears ran down Sydney's cheeks like stream. "You bastard!" she yelled at him.

He chuckled, "Sloane...knows the truth about you, and your father. That you two are double agents for the CIA and are planning to destroy SD-6."

Sydney's roommate, Will, walked in. "Hey, Syd! I've have great news!" He noticed the worried look on her face and rushed over to her.

Sydney looked up at Will silently. He stood there and waited.

Sark told her where and when to meet so they could trade the disk, the map, and Vaughn. She hung up and turned away from Will as she started to cry.

"Syd?" His arm went around her. "Tell me, what's going on?"

"They have my...I can't..." She wanted to say, but SD-6 might be listening in.  
"Syd?" he kept calling her.

Sydney walked up to her television. She turned the volume all the way up. She hoped that SD-6 couldn't hear. Will looked at her strangely.

"They have my handler!"

"Who does?"

"Sark."

"Sark?" Will shuddered at the memory of his captivity with that creep.

"Yes. I want you to stay out of it."

He stood there looking at her, then he nodded. "I'll stay out of it"

**The CIA**

Sydney rushed up to her father, "Dad, we need to tell, Dixon, NOW."

He looked at her expectantly as he laid a mission folder down, "You heard from the kidnappers?"

She nodded, "It's Sark. That's why I haven't seen him at work."

He stood there. "Did you talk to him or Vaughn?"

"Both. He's going to kill him." She started to cry.

He grew silent again, "Okay...I'll call Dixon and tell him to meet us at the Post Office. There will be a man there named Jerry."

"Okay."

**  
**

**A Few Minutes Later**

Dixon waited in front of the post office. Sydney arrived and walked up to him.  
"Hi, Syd. Tell me what's going on?"

"I will. Follow me."

They both walked into the building and down a hallway and were met by a man who appeared to work there.

"Jerry?"

"Yes. Follow me."

They both walked into a small, windowless room. It was really hot and full of mail sacks and tubs.

"Sorry about the mess," Jerry said.

"It's alright," Sydney said.

They both sat down to wait for Jack. Sydney kept looking at Dixon. Every time she did, tears ran down her face.

"What's wrong, Syd?" Dixon finally asked.

"You will find out."

"Have I done anything?"

"No, no," Sydney assured him and tried to smile.

"That's good to hear," he said, obviously relieved.

The door opened and Jack and Kendall entered the stuffy room. Dixon looked at the two men curiously as Kendall walked up to him, "Dixon?"

"Yes."

"Nice to meet you. I'm FBI director Kendall."

The men shook hands.

Jack, Kendall, and Dixon sat down and looked expectantly at Sydney.

Sydney cleared her throat a couple of times before announcing, "SD-6 has nothing to do with the CIA. It's part of the Alliance."

Dixon grew silent, his brown eyes growing larger with disbelief at what he had just heard. He glared at Jack. "You knew about this?"

Jack met his glare and nodded.

"How come you never told me?"

"Protection. If I told you, your family and mine would be in danger."

Dixon sighed and rubbed his face with his hand.

Sydney looked at him, "We will explain about the Alliance later. Dixon, we need your help."

Dixon glared at her and nodded.

"My CIA handler, Michael Vaughn, has been kidnapped. Sark and Sloane are behind it." Tears ran down her face.

"We don't know any new hide out that they may have," Jack interjected.

"London," Dixon replied.

"London?" Jack looked at him oddly, "Where at in London?"

"I'm not sure."

Kendall sighed. "It's better then nothing." He rub his hands together and looked at everyone. To Jack and Sydney, he said "We need one of you to go back and find out where."

"Sloane is gone," Sydney informed him.

"How long is he gone for?" he asked.

"He didn't say," Sydney replied, "I could search in his office."

"Go then." Kendall said.

**SD-6**

Sydney walked into Sloane's office and turned on the computer. She typed in 'London' to see if she could get anything.

She scrolled down to see what he had typed. The computer started to beep and flash, 'London, England.'

"Michael Vaughn is in London, England." She scrolled the screen down and found a photo of the place. She took a CD out and placed it in the drive. She saved that page, then shut down the computer and left his office.

She looked up at Jack as she walked past. "Done."

London

Sark looked at Vaughn, then stood up. Vaughn looked up at him with a glare. Sark drew his gun out and knocked him out cold.

Sark walked out and locked the door. He put the key in his jacket and walked down the hallway into Sloane's new office. The girl was still in his office and they were still discussing her new job.

"You'll start tomorrow," Sloane said.

She smiled. "All right." They shook hands and she headed for the door. Sark and she gazed at each other as she walked out.

Sark looked at Sloane and they waited until the door had shut all the way. "Any word from Agent Vaughn?" Sloane asked.

"No. He won't talk."

"Make him talk. Torture him...if you have to."

"My pleasure," Sark replied with a nod and left the office.

Sydney's apartment

As Sydney drove up to her driveway, she heard a car pulled up behind her. She looked in her review mirror. It was her father. She cut her engine off and walked up to her father's car. He rolled down the window, "Get in. I need to talk to you."

She sighed, nodded, and walked to the passenger side. She climbed in beside her father and shut the door.

Francie was at the apartment, cooking dinner. She looked at Will and sighed. Will was laying down on the couch watching television and stuffing his face with potato chips.  
Francie sighed again and rolled her eyes. "We are going to eat soon, Why don't you put that away?"

"Fran...I'm starving!" he whined.

"I don't care. We're going to eat in five minutes."

Will sighed, "You just sounded like my mother."

Francie chuckled. "Set the table," she commanded.  
Will stood up with a groan.  
"Did you find anything?" Jack asked.

"Yes..." She took out her purse and gave her father the disk.  
He took it. "What's on this?"

"While searching for info about where Vaughn is, I came across an old email. From...Sark."

"Sark?"

"Yes."

"Do you know where he is?"

"London, England."

"Are you sure Sloane is not tricking you?" he gave her a worried look.

She sighed All she wanted to do was to find him and bring him home safely.  
"It's our only chance, Dad. Sark will kill him." She looked down. "I don't know what Sark is talking about."

Jack looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"He wants the disk and map that the CIA took. I have no clue what he's talking about"  
"You were on a vacation." He paused. "Vaughn and I went on a mission..."

"What?" She looked at him.

He sighed. "Vaughn and I took the items.. These items would put an end to SD-6." He looked at her.

"End? What's on the disk and the map?" She asked curiously.

As then, Francie walked up to Jack's car, while she dried her hands off with a dish towel.  
Jack slipped the disk in his coat pocket and rolled down the window. "Hello, Francie," he said, putting on a smile.

"Hi, Mr. Bristow." She smiled, then looked at Sydney. "Syd, dinner is ready"  
Sydney looked out at her and smiled. "I'll be there in a minute."

Francie looked back at Jack. "You're more then welcome to have dinner with us. I made shrimp," she offered.

"Thanks, but I have to head back to work. Some other time," he replied.  
Francie nodded and walked back to the house.

Jack looked at Sydney "I'll let you know if I find anything."

There was a long pause.

Jack looked at her again. "You should get going."

**CIA**

Jack walked into Kendall's office. "Kendall."

Kendall looked up from his desk. "Jack, what do you have?"

Jack reached into his coat pocket, drew out the disk and laid on top of Kendall's desk.

"Sydney copied this from Sloane's computer."

"What's on it?" he asked.

"Vaughn's location is confirmed in London, England. And I need the disk and map."

Kendall groaned, "No."

"What!"

"We will not give them those items."

Jack sighed. "If we don't, Sark will kill, Agent Vaughn."

"Maybe he will, and maybe he won't, but I still won't hand them those items."

"Sir..."

"No. End of story." Kendall cut him off.

Jack sighed angrily and left his office.


	2. Chapter 2: No Where To Turn

**Author: **TitanicLdy19124  
**Disclaimer**: Sadly, I don't own Alias. Alias is the creation of J.J. Abrams, Bad Robot Productions, is owned by ABC, Touchstone Television, and among other people. I only came up with the storyline, and my characters.**  
Classification/Genre:** Adventure, Action (guns will be used) Drama, Romance.  
**Ratings:** PG-13, for now.

**Chapter 2: No Where To Turn**

* * *

**The CIA storage unit**  
**L.A. California**

Jack walked down a long hallway of the CIA. He went to the room where they kept the disk and map. He walked up to a drawer, opened it, and removed an antique wooden box. Shutting the drawer, he walked over to a desk, and set the box down. He knew he was breaking the CIA rules, but at the moment he didn't care.

All of a sudden, Jack heard some clattering in the distance. He looked over his shoulder and, although he didn't see anyone, he hurriedly hid the box in a briefcase and left the building.

**London, England**

Vaughn awoke with a big gash on his forehead. He slowly stood up and walked over to the computer. He turned it on and hacked into Sark's internet. This was the only way he could get the CIA's attention.

He looked down at the keyboard and started to type. He sent the e-mail to Jack, then hurried to turn the computer off.

**CIA**

Jack walked back in to the CIA offices. Kendall was speaking to a blonde, blue-eyed woman dressed in black pants, a red turtle neck shirt, and a black leather jacket.

Kendall looked at him. "Jack? I'm sure you remember Faith Hanks."

"Yes, I remember," Jack replied in disgust. He wasn't pleased to see the FBI officer. They hadn't gotten along when they had worked together during her assignment to the CIA a few years earlier.

"Mr. Bristow. It's been a long time, hasn't it?" she looked at him.

"Yes, it has." They both shook hands.

"What are you doing here"

Kendall's beeper went off and he had to leave.

"I'm helping you to bring Michael Vaughn back," Faith replied.

"Really?" He raises his eyebrow.

"I know what has happened between us in the past. Can't we just forget it and make up?"

"No." Jack was obviously annoyed. "What you did was wrong; you got away with it and I got the blame."

"That was a long time ago."

Jack sighed.

"Oh, by the way," she added, "There is a bigger surprise."

"I can hardly wait," Jack groaned sarcastically.

"Mr. Kendall is going to let me work with you."

"What!" he growled.

"Starting today." Faith's beeper went off.

Jack stormed into Kendall's office. "I will not work with that woman!" he hissed through clenched his teeth as he pointed to the door.

Kendall sighed and looked at him "Jack, grow up. She had solved many cases." Kendall stood up, and he took out a file, "I thought maybe she could help us find Vaughn"

"Why did you team me up with her?"

"Maybe you two will find a way to get along. Oh, by the way, you will be handling a new agent."

Jack sighed. "What is her name?"

"Jessica Holmes," he replied as he handed Jack the file.

Jack flipped through her file. "What time is the meeting?"

"Four o'clock." Kendall replied, "Until then, you will be interviewing Dixon."

After the talk with Kendall, Jack walked back out, and he saw Faith talking to his daughter. Of course, they were talking and laughing.

He thought to himself, "It is nice to see Sydney with a smile." Sydney hadn't put on a smile since Vaughn been kidnapped.

**The Truth**

Dixon stood up in front of Jack. He was angry that Jack had lied to him; he could have told him the truth before he even started to work at SD-6. He began yelling at Jack as his temper went out of control. Jack stood there, speechless. "Dixon." He called out.

Dixon cut him off and continued to yell.

"Dixon." Jack called again. There were several CIA agents watching the senior agent and this visitor in the hallway. " I know you're angry, and I understand that. Yelling is not going to help."

Dixon calmed himself down a bit. The agents were still watching them. Jack looked down the hallway ordered the agents to get back to work. The he gazed back at Dixon "That's better. I know you have the right to be angry."

"Damn right." He agreed, while he stood against the wall, "How am I supposed to tell my wife about this?"

Jack sighed. "You can't tell her. Not yet, anyway. Now that you know the truth about SD-6."

"That SD-6 is really the enemy to the United States, and I've been killing the wrong people." Dixon cut him off.

"Yes." Jack said.

"How can I live with that? I killed a lot of innocent people in the past, and you and your daughter never told me. I was supposed to protect this country from the bad guys."

"I know how you feel about Sloane and about my daughter. You do have the chance to work for the CIA, if you want the job."

"Yes. Of course I do. I want to get that son of a bitch."

"All right. Let's go to my office then."

The two men proceeded to Jack's office. Dixon sat down first, then Jack. He turned on his computer and, taking out a file, handed Dixon a test.  
Dixon looked at Jack curiously. "What is this?"

"This is a test. Every one takes this before they're recruited into the CIA. I'll take you to a private room, and we'll go from there." He looked at him.

Dixon nodded.

"Do I still go back to work at SD-6?"

"If you want to. You have to agree not to tell Marshall."

Dixon sighed, "Okay, I agree not to tell him, but he has the right to know."

"I know he does. This is not the time for him. Once we get you in, you can help us find Agent Vaughn."

Dixon nodded. Jack went online, so he could check his email. Jack looked back at him, "Any questions?"

"No. None that I can think of."

The two men stood up and walked back to another room. Dixon sat down and started to take his test.

"When you're done, you may come back to my office, and we will go from there," Jack informed him.

Dixon nodded and looked over his test. He took his pen out and started to fill in the answers.

Jack walked back into his office and sat down in his black leather chair. He picked up his cup and started to drink his coffee; he quickly set the cold, bitter brew aside. As he checked his e-mail, he noticed an unfamiliar address. His head said to delete it, but his gut instinct told him to open the e-mail.

It was from Vaughn. He printed out the e-mail and rushed out of his office. He headed straight to Kendall's office.

"Vaughn e-mailed us."

Kendall was talking to Faith and they both looked up at him. "What are you talking about?" Kendall asked.

Jack handed him the email.

"We should send a team out," Jack said.

"Are you sure it's really from him? How could he get a hold of a computer if he was locked up somewhere? This could be a setup," Kendall said.

"It's a start. I think we should go. While we can." Jack looked at him.

"No!"

"Come on! He could be dead by now!" Jack yelled.

"Don't you yell at me like that!"

Jack glared at him, and he was still arguing over his words, and then Kendall started to yell at him. Their faces were bright red from yelling at the top of their lungs.

Faith stood there, sighed, as she rubbed her face, "Stop it! Both of you! Stop acting like five years old!"

The two stopped yelling, they looked at her, in silence.

Jack stood there, and she was actually right, him and Kendall were behaving like they were both five years old. But, Jack was getting annoyed by Kendall's rules.

"I've been to London few times so I know my way around. I'm sure I could help you to find out where their hideouts are and I would like to go on this mission."

Kendall looked at her, "You didn't had to ask if you could go." He said, "You were going anyway."

Faith put on a smile, "S-should we have a briefing?" she said quietly.

Kendall sighed, "I guess…we should. In six hours."

Jack nodded quietly, and left.

Kendall looked at Faith, "You come with me. You will help me set up the meeting."

They both walked off. Jack walked down the hallway, he saw a young girl in her twenties, "You must be Jessica Holmes?"

She looked up at him, "Yes. Did I come in a bad time?"

"No." He took his keys out, and he unlocks his office door, he opened the door, as she walked in, "Have a seat." Jack looked at her.

She sat down.

He walked around his desk, and he sat down in his chair, "I see you've worked at the CIA in D.C.?"

"Yes. Do I have to take the test? I took one in D.C."

He looked up, at her, "Everyone has to. It's the rule." As he took the test out, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah. Get it over with."

They both stood up, walked out, and they both met Dixon on the way.

"Here is my test."

Jack took it from him, and he gazed at his test. "Go see Kendall. He will tell you what to do."

Dixon nodded, and left.

Jack and Jessica walked at the end of the hallway, he opened the door, and walked in the same room where Dixon was.

Jessica sat down, as Jack handed her the test and a pen, "Take your time. There is no hurry."

She nodded, as her left hand reached for the pen, and she started to fill in the answer.

A few hours went by

She knew she had the job, as Jack walked in the room. Jessica handed him the test, and he looked at it. "Well…This is interesting…"

"I'm in?"

Jack flipped through the test, and looked back at her, "Have you had any training done?"

"Yes. I've had training for melee and small weapons. I know how to fight. I know how to use a gun." She smiled. "I don't need any training."

"That's good. Because we really could use you."

"Really?" She raised her right brow .

"Yes. An agent is missing, and we could use you on our team to find him."

"There is a problem…"

"What's the problem?"

"I have a daughter, and I don't know who would watch her."

"Talk to Agent Weiss."

"Weiss?"

He sighed, "His sister owns a daycare center in town, and sometimes she will watches kids, as their parents out of town, et cetera."

"I shall do that"

Jack lays the test down, "Welcome to the CIA."

Jessica let out a smile. "Thanks."

As then Jack's phone rang. He looked at Jessica. "Agent Weiss is still here. I think he might at his desk."

Jessica nodded, and left the room. She walked down the hallway, as she passed the office door, a man walked out, and the both collided into each other.

"I'm sorry." Jessica said.

"It's all right." The agent looked at her. "Jessica, right?" his brown eyes met her blue eyes.

"Yes. Weiss?"

"That's right." He let out a huge smile. "Did you got the job?"

"Yes. I start today. Your sister owns a daycare, right?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"Jack told me." She smiled. "I have a four year old daughter. I haven't even looked for the right daycare."

"My sister would be happy to have her." He takes out a card, and he hands it to her.  
She takes it. "Thanks."

"Where is your daughter?"

"She's with Sydney. Do you know where she is?"

"Yes. I'll show you."

Jessica looked at him, and smiled. There was something about him, that she liked. And she wasn't sure.

She followed him to Sydney's desk. The little blonde haired girl turned, "Mommy…" She hurried and walked up to her.

Jessica picked her up, and looks at Sydney, "Thanks for watching her."

"No problem. She's a sweet kid."

"I know." she pulls her daughter's hair back.

"Are you going to work here?" Sydney asked.

"Yes. I start today. I just hope they don't mind her for now."

"The day is almost over with." Weiss said.

Sydney notices Weiss. "Well, some of us."


	3. Chapter 3: The Torture Room

**Publication:** July 27, 2004  
**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own Alias. Alias is the creation of J.J. Abrams, Bad Robot Productions, and is owned by ABC, Touchstone Television, and among other people. I only came up with the storyline, and my characters.Classification/Genre:Adventure, Action (guns will be used) Drama, Romance.  
**Rating:** Pg-13, for now.  
**A/N:** I don't own the song "When I'm Gone" 3 Doors Down owns it.

**Chapter 3: The Torture Room **

* * *

**London, England**

Sark walked back to the room, he grabbed Vaughn by the shirt, forcing Vaughn looked at him.

"If you kill me now. They will come after you." Vaughn said in a shaky voice.

"Let them." He gave him a cold glare, and then he shoved him to the guards, as the guards roughly grabbed him.

"Take him to the torture room." Sark ordered them.

"Yes. Sir." Guard two said, as they walked out with Vaughn.

Few hours later, Vaughn hands were tied to the chair, and his mouth was covered with duct tape. The two same guards were standing beside Vaughn with their guns pointed behind his head.

Sark sauntered into the room and, with a hint of malicious intent in his eyes, he tore the duct tape on Vaughn's mouth off.

Vaughn's eyes rolls up at him.

He gets in his face, "Do know where the disk and map are?"

Vaughn sighs, "I have no idea what your talking about."

His blue eyes grew icy cold, "The disk and the map that you and Jack Bristow took!"

All of the sudden, he started to remember and then Vaughn had a flashback of that day.

******Flashback****  
****December 20th, 2001**_  
There's another world inside of me  
That you may never see  
There's secrets in this life  
That I can't hide..._

A FBI officer kicked the door in as dirt and dust floated up in the air. Jack walked in first, followed by Vaughn. Vaughn's lungs started to tighten up, as he could feel the dirt and dust going inside of his lungs, causing him to cough.

Both Jack and Vaughn were armed with guns, which they held in their left hands, and pointed in front of them.

Vaughn looked at Jack, as he flashed the flashlight at him. "What are we really looking for?" He asked.

Jack searched the entire room, and he found the items, as he looked at Vaughn. "It's a disk and map that could destroy SD-6. Its suppose to have everything…documents, bonds, SD-6's affiliation with known terrorist groups, evidence of the blackmailing of high ranking government agency officers."

"You knew this was here?" Vaughn interrupted.

"Yes. I knew and never told Devlin. If I told Devlin he would have fired me on the spot or I would of been imprisoned and I didn't want that risk. Anyway, I've been Sloane's closest ally for many years. When Irina and I were still married…we use to go over his house to have dinner, and a small party. He would invited me into his office, and tell me about the information that he had, and he knew that I could be trusted. So, I kept my mouth shut."

Somewhere in this darkness There's a light that I can't find Maybe it's too far away.  
Maybe I'm just blind.

"You could have gotten that info then, and we wouldn't be here."

"You're right." As he grabbed the items.

_Somewhere in this darkness_**_  
_**_ There's a light that I can't find  
Maybe it's too far away...  
Maybe I'm just blind..._

_When your education x-ray  
Can not see under my skin  
I won't tell you a damn thing  
That I could not tell my friends  
Roaming through this darkness  
I'm alive but I'm alone  
Part of me is fighting this  
But part of me is gone. _**  
End Flashback**

Vaughn was inches from the flames, the heat radiating from them enough to push him over the edge and cave into Sark's demands. "Okay, I'll talk!"

The guards stepped back, pulled Vaughn away from the tub and he breathed a sigh of relief as the flames no longer flicker dangerously close to his face.

Sark looked at Vaughn and he let out a grin, satisfied with Vaughn's admission. "That's more like it."

"The CIA has it." Vaughn meekly stated, ashamed at how easily he had given up.  
"Where?" He asked calmly.

"I'm not sure where."

Sark didn't like that answer as he nodded at the guards again.

The guards repeated the pattern and once again Vaughn was dangled close to the tub, inconceivable pain awaiting him if he did not answer Sark's questions.

Sark stood up, and walked up to him, "You're an agent there. You should know where everything is!"

"All right!" He coughed, as he tried to get rid of the water from inside of his lungs.  
The guard roughly pulled him out of the tub, and forced him to look at Sark.

"It's in the CIA storage unit."

"Where in the CIA storage?"

"I don't know. That's the truth!"

"Who would know?"

"Jack, Devlin or Kendall."

Satisfied with the information Vaughn divulged, Sark ordered the guards to tape Vaughn back up and he smirked as he watched the guards bound Vaughn's hands and feet with duct tape.


	4. Chapter 4: The Beast Within

****

** Disclaimer**: Sadly, I don't own Alias or the characters. Alias is the creation of J.J. Abrams, Bad Robot Productions, and is owned by ABC, Touchstone Television, and among other people. I only came up with the storyline, and my characters.

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Beast Within **

** L.A. California**

CIA FBI Director Kendall called some of the agents that he wanted. All of them lined up even Sydney, Weiss, Jack, Jessica, and Faith. Kendall explained to them how to get Vaughn back alive…

"As you might of heard, Agent Michael Vaughn was kidnapped by Julian Sark. We just found out that Arvin Sloane is part of this, too…This isn't the first time that he has kidnapped him"  
Jack who was standing next to Kendall, "Once we get inside of the building"  
Kendall started to hand out photos of the building. "This is were he might be." As he interrupted Jack.

_I know where this is… Jessica thought to herself. Her eyes squinted at the photos in her hands to confirm her previous thoughts and a shadow of familiarity glazed over her eyes. Both Sydney and Kendall noticed the subtle change in Jessica's expression, but while Sydney remained silent Kendall posed a question to satisfy his curiosity._

"Agent Holmes," Kendall spoke overbearingly, "Do the surveillance photos look familiar to you" Yes, Jessica thought. Its one of a handful abandoned warehouses sitting on the edge of the derelict part of town. I'm more than familiar with it. But she knew she couldn't divulge any Intel without implicating herself.

"No. I thought it did but I was wrong after further inspection of the photos." Jessica coolly answered.  
Kendall didn't remove his critical gaze on Jessica and she started to feel nervous under the intensity of his stare. She attempted to shift the focus off her and back onto the mission. "So, this is the building where Vaughn is being held"

Kendall finally shifted his gaze to the rest of the audience, but not without giving a final glance hinting that he wasn't fully convinced. The mission debrief finished without any more interruptions as Jessica kept her eyes trained on Kendall's commanding figure and not on the photos of a building she has seen in the past.

**London, England**

Sydney and Jessica entered the elevator first before the rest of the agents piled in after them.  
Sydney looked at Jessica, "How was the date?" She asked, trying to get her mind off of things…just for a while.

"It was great. We ate. Danced. Laughed." She smiled, as she looked at Weiss and he glanced at her. "We are planning to go out again." She looked at her this time.

Jack noticed and looked at both of them. He knew that they shouldn't date other officers inside of the CIA.

The team felt the elevator abruptly stop and the dirty silver, dented door opened widely.  
As soon as they all walked out, Jack immediately fired out orders, splitting up the team into even groups to methodically search the building.

"Sydney, Dixon, and Weiss, all of you will be searching for him on this floor. Jessica, Faith, and Myself will take the second floor of the building"

A couple of hours went by but they still hadn't found Vaughn. The other CIA agents were about to give up. They thought that it might of been a hoax.

Sydney didn't care as she walked down the hallway; she knew that Vaughn had to be in this old hospital building somewhere and she could feel it, as she opened every door in that hallway but she still didn't have any luck.

That is, until Weiss found a lock office or a room behind that door.

With his right foot he kicked the door in, and the door flew wide opened. He walked in as his gun aimed the room, he scanned the room with his brown eyes, it was way too dark for him to see.  
Sydney ran passed by Weiss as she followed the sound. She flashed her light at Vaughn, causing him to shield his eyes from the bright light because the sudden brightness was too foreign for his dim light adapted eyes. Even though he covered his entire face with a frail hand, there was no doubt that it was him. His face was bloody, bruised, and cut but other then that he was alive.

Weiss found the light switch, and he fixed it. He walked up to them as the lights flickered slowly on.  
Weiss yanked his cell phone out and he called for help.

"Can you get up?" she asked.

He tried to get up, but he couldn't.

"Where is Sark"

"Dead. I hope." He replied.

"I've doubt that he is." Even though, she wished that he was dead.

Weiss walked up closer to them, "The paramedics are on their way. We need to stay here to keep Vaughn stabilized"

Sydney stood up as she walked up to Weiss, "I'm going to look for Sark"

"What?" Weiss said, "You can't. Sloane might be here and if he found out that you are betraying him and SD-6. He won't hesitate to kill you." Pausing a moment for effect. "And the ones you love"  
Sydney let out a sigh, "Don't start Weiss. Not now. Just stay with Vaughn. I know how to take care of Sloane" She added a fresh new clip to her gun and cocked it before sprinting out the door and down the hallway.

Racing down the stretching hallway, Sydney frantically scanned every corner as sweat formed on her forehand. Sydney decreased her pace to a light jog as she checked the last door on her left at the end of the hallway. However, once she had turned around to look at the door on her right, Sark walked right in front of her.

"Welcome to the party." He said smugly.

She stood there and rolled her eyes, "I would never come to any of your pathetic parties"

"Really? Come on, Miss Bristow…I know you would enjoy it"

"Go to hell!" She hissed at him as she aimed the gun at him.

He responded with his trademark smirk and a nod, "Miss Bristow, you shouldn't use such language"  
Fed up with the pointless banter, Sydney aimed her gun just to the right of Sark's head and pulled the trigger, sending a bullet whizzing past him only for it to hit the wall.

Sark hid his uneasiness at Sydney's sudden cavalierness and leaned against the wall to appear casual. At the moment when Sydney's concentration faltered for a second as she formulated her next words Sark took advantage by grabbing her right hand holding the gun and threw her body against the opposite wall.

The unexpected force caused Sydney to drop the gun and it skidded across the dust covered floor beyond the reach of either of them. Sark, with his body flushed against Sydney, felt adrenaline and excitement course through his veins as he roughly handled the legendary Sydney Bristow. With Sark so close to her, Sydney could smell his distinctive cologne as it wafted off him in intoxicating amounts. The allure of the smell heightened the tension between the two, but Sydney vehemently denied that the feeling was sexual - despite a burning desire igniting within. Using the wall for support, Sydney pushed Sark with a mighty force and followed through by firmly planting a right hook across his cheek.

The force of the punch sent Sark stumbling and he struggled to maintain his balance, but he only had a few seconds before Sydney was upon him like a enraged animal. Thinking quick, Sark swept Sydney off her feet by swinging his left leg across her ankles and she fell with a thud. He took the opportunity of her unfortunate position to pin her to the ground using his body weight. Securely pinning both of her arms to her side, Sark basked in his superior position.

"Now, Miss Bristow. Must I be the one to teach you not to use such foul language?" The familiar smirk graced Sark's face once again but it soon disappeared as Sydney slashed his leg with a knife hidden in one of the pockets of her pants. Blood oozed out of his newly acquired wound and Sydney took advantage of Sark's temporary loss of concentration by kicking him off her with both legs.

Sydney rushed towards her gun sitting in the far corner but before she could pick it up, Sark tackled her legs causing her to be on the floor with him. With little hesitation, Sark's hands clasped around Sydney's neck and his grasp tightened as she fought for air. A devious glint hovered in Sark's eyes as the feeling of Sydney wriggling underneath his body sent a lustful chill through his body. The moment was only fleeting though as he heard a gun cock followed by cold metal being pressed into the back of his head.


	5. Chapter 5: The Mystery Man

**Author:** TitanicLdy19124  
**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own Alias or the characters. Alias is the creation of J.J. Abrams, Bad Robot Productions, and is owned by ABC, Touchstone Television, and among other people. I only came up with the storyline, and my characters.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Mystery Man****  
****London, England**

"Let go of her. " The gunman ordered as he aimed the gun behind Sark's head. Sark smirked and let go of her.

"Move away from her and put your hands behind your head!" The gunman ordered. Sark slowly stood up and put his hands behind his head. The gunman heard something out in the hallway which made him lose his concentration. Sark smirked, quickly grabbed the gunman's arm, and banged the gunman's left hand against the wall, forcing the gun which it held to fall to the ground. Sydney hurried to move out of the way and helplessly watched the two men fight.

The gunman flew directed punches at Sark. Sark caught the last punch with his hand. Then he grabbed the back of his neck with his other hand and shoved the gunman hard against the wall with a thud. The gunman slowly slouched down to the floor, clearly on his way to unconsciousness. Sark had his blue eyes glaring at a broom. He picked it up, and walked up to the man. He hit him across the abdomen, then the face, making the gunman yell in pain.

Jessica heard the sound of the scream and she stopped in her footsteps.

Jack looked back at her. "What"

"I heard a scream."

"This is an old building," Faith stated.

"I know... but - you didn't hear it?"

The group shook their heads.

She let out a sigh as the team started to move again. Jessica heard a loud muffled echo of a scream in the far distant.

"Don't tell me you didn't hear that?" Jessica looked at her team.

The team let out an annoyed sigh as they looked at her.

"I'm going to check it out, okay?"

"No." Jack ordered her.

"Your daughter might be in trouble!"

"This is your first day on the job and I am not letting you go on your own!" Jack said stubbornly.

Jessica let out a deep sigh, "I was an agent for the CIA in DC, I'm very qualified. Let me go, please?"

"No," Jack looked at her. "I'm not going to be held responsible for your actions, Agent Holmes." Jessica sighed as the team started to move. She slowed down and watched her team as she silently sneaked off. She ran down the hallway, seeing some guards standing around talking. She knew who they were, but she didn't want to show herself. Looking up at the ceiling, she grabbed the unused heating pipes, pulled herself up with a grunt, and started to crawl very slowly. As she looked down, she saw that she was above the guards head. She could hear them talking about Sloane and she didn't want to stay and listen, so she crawled a little bit further until an exit. She quickly slid the gate off and crawled in the tunnel. She crawled further down, until she saw Sark's head. Her comm went offline, making her stop in her tracks.

"Hummingbird? Do you copy?" a muffled voice said.

"Shoot," she mumbled trying to yank her comm out of her coat, when she realized that it was stuck. She yanked a couple more times, and it finally came loose. The comm fell out of her hands. She tried to catch it, but it was too late.

Sark heard the loud clattering noise and he quickly knocked out the gunman with a hard blow to his temple. He grabbed his gun, cocked it and aimed at the vent, "Who's there?"

Jessica knew she had been caught and had no other option but to show herself. She jumped out of the overhead ducts and stood face-to-face with a leering Sark.

"How nice of you to join us. Over there, Missy." Sark shoved her. Jessica stood beside Sydney. "Put your hands behind your head." He aimed the gun at her forehead.

Having no other choice other than to comply, Jessica obeyed Sark's orders.

"Where are the items?"

"I have them." Jessica replied.

Sydney looked over at her, "Don't..." She whispered.

Jessica looked at her and then she looked up at Sark.

"Hand them over?" he calmly asked.

"I'll give them to you only on one condition." Jessica replied coolly.

"And what might that be?" he raised his right eyebrow.

"What's the magic word?"

A hint of annoyance flashed in Sark's eyes and he evidently wasn't pleased with Jessica's antics. He pulled back the hammer on his gun and with a determined glare, changed his original question into a demand."Hand them over, now!" He ordered.

Jessica kept her composure, but rationally she knew she didn't have enough leverage to win the negotiation.Walking up to Jessica, Sark slid his hand down the front of her coat, which was partially unzipped. He smirked as she squirmed under his touch; clearly it was revenge for Jessica's reluctance earlier.

Fed up with Sark getting cheap thrills, Jessica pulled away from him and glared at a smirking Sark. "That's not where the items are, you sick bastard"

He stood there and smirked. Jessica looked at Sydney. She had no other choice, so she slid her hand inside of her coat pocket and took out the map and the disk.

He took the items from her hands, then scanned through them, checking their authenticity content with having the items in his hand, he leaned over to her ear. She could feel his warm breath against her neck, "I would watch your back if I were you"

She let out annoyed sigh and she rolled her eyes, "I would watch yours." she snarled back.  
Stashing the items in his coat pocket, Sark swiftly exited the room with a departing wink for Sydney and Jessica, who were left standing in the room feeling deflated.

The girls ran up to the man who was knocked out cold earlier. Sydney woke him up. He looked at them, his vision still blurry, and let out a groan. Sydney grabbed a blanket, tucked it under his head, and looked down at him, "Are you all right?" she asked.

"I think so." He slowly stood up, and looked at the two girls.

Sydney glanced at him with a confused look "I know what you're thinking." he said, noticing Sydney's baffled look. "Yes. I'm William Vaughn. I know who you are," he paused, "Jack Bristow is your father and you're Sydney."

"Yes." She blinked.

"There is no time now. I can't answer any of your questions. Don't let the CIA know. I'll turn myself in… when the time is right"

Sydney and Jessica looked at each other and then at him. Vaughn's father looked at Jessica for a couple moments before continuing. "This building is flooded with bombs and will explode soon. I would suggest the two of you take the stairs... it's safer, and hurry!" and without another word William Vaughn had left the room. The girls exited the room and Sydney looked both ways. William Vaughn had disappeared into the darkness.

"Wait a second..." Jessica looked at Sydney.

"What is it?" She looked at her.

"My comm fell somewhere in the room."

"We don't have time to look for it."

"I know. I didn't listen to your father, and he's been trying to get a hold of me"

She let out a sigh, "Forget about it. Let's go" The girls took off running. They heard a loud rumbling sound and the entire building shook like an earthquake, forcing them to grab the walls. Sydney could hear her comm going off, as she grabbed it, "Is everyone all right!" She yelled.

"Yes!" Jack answered, "Have you seen Agent Holmes?"

"She's with me" As the girls ran down the hallway, they heard another loud rumbling. When they tried to grab something, the floor gave in from underneath them. Jessica grabbed the edge of the floor, while Sydney fell into the old Emergency Room. Jessica pulled herself up, but Sydney lay there on the floor. She groaned in pain as she opened her eyes and scanned the room. She wasn't sure what really had happened. It happened so fast. She felt like something was squishing her, so she looked down and sighed. "Jessica!" She yelled.

"Yeah" she kneeled down and saw her, "Are you all right!"

"I'm pinned! I need help"

Jessica looked around, "Sydney?" She looked down, "I'm not sure if I can find my way out."

"I know you can do it! Find the rest of the team!"

"Sydney..."

"Go!" She shouted.

Jessica ran and found the team to help out, "Jack?" she called.

Jack turned around and obviously wasn't happy with her, "I told you to stay with the team!"

"Sydney is trapped"

"Where?" Weiss asked. "In the Emergency Room. The first floor"

The men fallowed Jessica to the emergency room. Sydney was covered with concrete. Jack, Dixon and Weiss rushed to her side as Jessica stood there. The men finally uncovered her and then, Weiss helped Sydney to stand up. "Are you all right?" he asked.

"I'm fine"

"Feel anything broken?"

"Thankfully, no." CIA Hospital Weiss and Sydney arrived at the hospital while Jack had a few words with Jessica in the CIA office.

Sydney walked up to the nurses station, "Has Agent Michael Vaughn arrived"

"Who are you?" The young nurse asked.

"Agent Sydney Bristow." She takes out her badge.

The nurse looks at her badge, "He's in surgery Miss Bristow. You will have to wait." She pointed to the waiting room, "Over there. There are magazines, coffee, television. Make yourself at home."

Weiss was not enjoying the fact that they were in a hospital, and he hesitated slightly. Sydney looked at him, "Come on" They both walked over to the waiting room, and sat down. After a couple of hours, Sydney curled up in a ball in the chair and fell asleep. Weiss stood up and looked out the window, watching the traffic, and the people with their kids. "I wish my life was like that," he mumbled to himself. He sat down and noticed a couple of magazine laying on the coffee table, he picked one of them up, and started to flip through it.

Sydney stirred at the sound of Weiss flipping through the magazine. He put the magazine back down as he picked up the other one, and flipped uninterestedly through the pages. Sydney woke up, grabbed his hand, and looked up at him, "Stop." She said calmly. Weiss shifted his gazed from the magazine towards her, "This is boring as hell." He lay back in his chair, stretched his legs out, and put his hands behind his head. He let out a deep sigh, "How long have we waited?"

After gazing at a the wall clock, "Almost 3 hours." She replied.

"This is crazy." He quickly stood up and walked over to the nurses station. "Any words on Michael Vaughn?" He looked at one of the nurse.

"Who are you?"

He gave an annoyed sigh, "Eric Weiss. CIA agent."

"Badge."

"I just arrived back. My friend is in there." He and the nurse started to argue.

Vaughn's doctor walked out, and looked at Sydney.

Sydney stood up, "Is he alright?" She was starting to panic. Weiss rushed over to Sydney side.

The doctor looked at them, "Yes. He will be fine. He has few broken ribs""Are you sure about this?" Sydney asked worriedly.

Weiss looked at her, "He's Vaughn. He can pull through out anything"

"We're keeping him over night for observation ."

"When will he be able to go home?" Sydney asked.

"Tomarrow."

"That's great!" Weiss said excitedly.

"I would suggest that one of you would talk to Dr. Barnett"

"About what?" Sydney asked.

"Setting up appointment for Agent Vaughn. He hasn't talked about what happened to him, and it's building inside of him"

"I'll take care of that." Weiss said.

Sydney nodded, "Can we see him?"

"Of course."

They followed the doctor to Vaughn's room. The nurse had just left the room, leaving Sydney and Weiss alone with Vaughn. "Hi." Vaughn replied tiredly.

Sydney walked up to his bed. "Hi," she softly said. "You had us worried." She held his hand. He smiled and kissed her hand gently. Weiss's cell phone went off, and he glanced down at the id, "It's Jessica." He looked toward his best friends. At that moment, a nurse walked in, "Sir?" She looked at Weiss.

"Yes"

"Turn your cell phone off. Cell phones are not allowed in hospitals"

He realized it was the same nurse, "Yes. I forgot to turn it off." He said with an annoyed expression and turned off his cell phone.

"You need anything Agent Vaughn?"

"No. Thank you."

Next morning Sydney walked in the waiting room along with Jessica. They entered Vaughn's room and found him sleeping soundly. "Hey," she spoke softly.

Vaughn opened his eyes, and looked at her and the stranger.

Sydney noticed, "This is Jessica Holmes and she will be working with us."

Jessica and Vaughn nodded and then something clicked in his mind, but he didn't bothered to say it. He knew it wasn't good news. Sydney helped Vaughn to sit up as she heard him groan in pain,

"What's wrong?"

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. My ribs are sore."

The nurse walked in. "Great news."

"Do I get to go home?"

"Yes. You need to fill out some papers, and you're free to go." She handed him some paper work. A few hours later, Sydney, Weiss and Jessica took Vaughn home and Sydney helped him into bed. "Do you want anything else"

"You." He slipped.

Sydney smiled, "Well... I wouldn't mind it."


End file.
